Um Sorvete Por Favor
by G. Fanfiction
Summary: Depois de uma tarde de compras no Beco Diagonal, Lily resolve tomar um sorvete – só não contava com James Potter trabalhando na Florean Fortescue nessas férias de verão. {ONESHOT}


**Um Sorvete Por Favor**

Lily avançava lentamente pelo Beco Diagonal, com duas sacolas cheias de compras e um exemplar do Profeta Diário desta manhã. Faltava aproximadamente vinte dias para o começo do seu sétimo e último ano em Hogwarts, e, no momento que uma coruja marrom-de-igreja adentrou seu quatro na tarde do dia anterior, carregando uma carta atípica em sua frágil pata, a garota imediatamente mudou seus planos para ir às compras hoje mesmo.

Era esperado, realmente, que Lily fosse nomeada monitora-chefe nesse ano letivo, porém, receber a notificação oficial na palma de sua mão e com a assinatura curva do professor Dumbledore fez toda a diferença, – além do distintivo reluzente perfeitamente embalado incluso. Normalmente Lily vinha comprar o que precisava para seu ano em Hogwarts apenas dias antes do embarque, depois de receber a carta com os materiais necessários, junto com Emmeline e Marlene, quase um ritual. Mas o entusiasmo era tal, que preferiu pedir dispensa do seu trabalho de férias (sim, a ruiva arranjara um trabalho muito bacana para ganhar um extra e ficar longe de Petúnia e dos preparativos do casamento mais esquisito já pensado), e vir sozinha aproveitar o que o mundo bruxo tinha a oferecer sem hora para voltar.

Já havia percorrido quase todos os lugares da sua lista, o principal fora uma visita demorada à Madame Malkin. Comprara dois pares de vestes de primeira linha, muito orgulhosa em gastar suas próprias economias pela primeira vez. Comprara também alguns livros de contos na Floreios e Borrões e alguns pacotes de azedinhas na loja ao lado - eram as preferidas do seu pai. Visitou mais um bocado de lugares antes de se sentir exausta. Estava sendo um dia particularmente quente e não havia muitas pessoas circulando na rua. Esbarrou com alguns conhecidos e até parou para conversar com Dorcas Meadowes em frente ao Empório de Corujas.

Escolhera uma sapatilha um tanto desconfortável para sua missão, mas recusava-se a já ir embora. Decidiu então, rumar para a sorveteria Florean Fortescue, onde pensou ser um ótimo lugar para descansar e ler seu jornal. Lily nunca realmente parara para sentar no estabelecimento e pouquíssimas pessoas também o faziam, apenas simplesmente pediam seu sorvete e saiam apressadas. Dessa vez ela iria fazer diferente, não tinha pressa alguma, e Dorcas faria o possível para encontrá-la mais tarde ali, com a promessa de Lily contar a novidade secreta. Então empurrou a porta, com certa dificuldade e mãos cheias, percebendo um leve movimento no balcão. Sem olhar muito, foi em direção à uma das mesas bambas dispostas no pequeno espaço para deixar suas coisas e esperar – o que ela percebeu agora –, uma família ser atendida.

"Doug! Mamãe disse que era uma bola para cada um!" Choramingou uma garotinha de vestido rosa claro, puxando a blusa de um garoto mais alto, ao seu lado. "Isso é tão injusto!"

"Quando você receber a sua carta de Hogwarts, você ganha duas!" Brigou ele.

"Mas falta dois anos!" A menina bufou e foi pedir explicações para uma mulher não tão distante, que aparentemente falava com o funcionário de modo distraído – Lily não conseguia ver direito, um homem estava ao lado dela bloqueando a visão. Parecia já estarem pagando a conta, então a ruiva levantou-se, antes que mais alguém entrasse na loja.

Estava chegando perto do balcão na hora que a família inteira explodiu em gargalhadas. Lily olhou melhor: o funcionário fez um feitiço em uma das casquinhas das crianças, para que não derretesse ou mesmo fosse atravessado por qualquer coisa, e estava nesse momento esfregando o tal sorvete no próprio cabelo desarrumado, sem qualquer dano ao produto, ao mesmo tempo que a garotinha menor batia palmas. Lily estancou com a boca semi aberta, olhando atônita o garoto que os atendiam.

"...E foi assim que consegui transportar uma casquinha de sorvete para os Estados Unidos aparatando! Bem, não exatamente fiquei esfregando isso na minha cabeça... Mas fingi derrubar uma porção de vezes até entregar ao tio Golias, ele não ficou muito animado" Mais gargalhadas. Com um toque ele reverteu a magia, colocou alguns confeites que mudavam de cor e formato a todo momento e entregou a sobremesa para a garota mais velha dos filhos do casal.

"Ah, James! Sempre bem humorado, não? Mande lembranças para Kendra por nós" O homem abraçado na mulher deu um tapinha nos ombros do rapaz, colocou um maço generoso no pote de gorjetas e os cinco rumaram para a saída com vários acenos animados de adeus.

Ele então voltou sua atenção para a única pessoa restante no estabelecimento. E estancou, visivelmente surpreso.

Lily limpou a garganta. "Olá, Potter"

"Evans" ele acenou com a cabeça levemente.

"Eu... Não sabia que você estava trabalhando aqui"

"Algo sobre aprender a ter um pequeno vislumbre de responsabilidade... Palavras da minha mãe, claro" completou ele, sorrindo um pouco.

"Claro" Lily deu um pequeno sorriso também em troca. James Potter tinha a mania irritante de sempre conseguir ser simpático e agradável com qualquer pessoa quando desejasse.

Os dois estavam com os olhos pregados um no outro.

Instalou-se um silêncio constrangedor então. Essa situação era estranha para ambos, levando em consideração as diversas fases que o convívio de anos em Hogwarts proporcionou. Do primeiro ao terceiro ano era normal encontrar os dois aos berros nos corredores, discutindo por absolutamente qualquer coisa. No quatro e quinto anos, James passou a ter um comportamento totalmente inesperado para Lily, a convidando insistentemente para sair, - o que a deixava mais aborrecida do que discutir sobre o uso de mini explosivos, escondidos no salão comunal para os desavisados. No sexto ano, (após o fatídico dia da briga entre Lily Evans e Severo Snape nos exames finais meses antes), os dois não se dirigiam uma palavra sequer. Nada. Nem um cumprimento de cabeça. Foi quase um acordo mútuo de distância, e mesmo com amigos em comum, administraram bem a questão - que proporcionou um ano menos divertido, mesmo que Lily não admitisse isso para si mesma.

"Bom, você vai pedir...?" James começou mas fora impedido pela súbita e barulhenta entrada de um garoto magrelo e cheio de espinhas, segurando firme as notas de sicles amassadas na mão pálida. Ambos viraram na direção dele, observando o menino olhar com o rosto colado no vidro do mostruário os sabores dispostos. James girou novamente para Lily, esperando.

"Mm, o atenda primeiro, ainda não escolhi" Sussurrou rápido. Ele apenas acenou e voltou sua atenção para o recém chegado. Estava usando uma camiseta branca, com o logo minúsculo da loja em um canto do peito, jeans surrados e um avental na cintura igualmente branco, e sempre parecendo estar sorrindo, mesmo sério.

"Ei! Se começar a babar no vidro vou adicionar cinco nuques na conta"

O garoto estranho deu um riso anasalado e pediu uma monstruosa porção de diferentes sabores, que James agilmente fora providenciar. Contudo, Lily não saberia dizer o que porquê disse aquilo. Ela sempre pedia seu sorvete de baunilha. Todas as vezes. Sem exceção. Em qualquer lugar. Não tinha o que pensar, deveria ser algo automático no seu subconsciente. Ela suspirou, enquanto via o pagamento ser realizado.

"Adolescentes" Bufou James, enquanto tentava desamassar as notas e enfiá-las na caixa registradora ao mesmo tempo que o cliente bateu a porta. Lily achou graça, muito provavelmente aquele garoto era no máximo dois anos mais novo que eles. "Então senhorita, o que a traz aqui?" Ele debruçou-se no balcão em sua direção.

Houve uma pausa.

"Bom," Lily mudou o peso dos pés, incerta "vim ao Beco Diagonal fazer algumas compras, estava com saudades daqui" Ele continuou a olhando, ela limpou a garganta "eu também comecei a trabalhar esse verão, sabe" Ele continuava na mesma posição, escutando "em uma loja trouxa, obviamente" Lily mexia as mãos enquanto falava "me parece anos desde que as aulas terminaram no começo do verão... E ao mesmo tempo nosso último ano" Completou pigarreando. De onde surgiu essa Lily tagarela, ela não tinha a menor ideia.

James esperou um pouco e deu um risinho. "Certo. Mas estava me referindo ao pedido"

"Oh"

A ruiva sentiu todo o sangue do seu corpo ir para as bochechas.

"Me conte então" James pegou um pedaço de pano e começou a limpar uns copos, distraidamente "não é muito cedo para fazer as compras do ano letivo?"

Lily não sabia se ele estava tentando não a deixar sem jeito e parecer interessado na conversa ou estava mesmo querendo manter esse diálogo inédito entre os dois. Ela optou por continuar mesmo assim.

"Sim, é sim. Mas fui nomeada monitora-chefe..." Enquanto falava, percebeu que ele foi a primeira pessoa de Hogwarts que ela contara. Não saberia dizer o porquê quis compartilhar com ele e não com Dorcas, nesse mesmo dia, ou mesmo por carta com suas outras duas amigas.

Ele sorriu amplamente. "Isso é excelente, Lily. Você nasceu para isso" James estranhou, percebendo que a chamou pelo nome. Se ela reparou, não demonstrou, e logo respondeu:

"É o que se espera de uma traça de biblioteca" Concordou, colocando uma mexa do cabelo atrás da orelha. Agora, ela dera um passo para o lado e sentara na banqueta, exatamente de frente para ele.

"Ah sim," Respondeu ele com ar falsamente pensativo "É interessante perceber a ascensão de um inseto tão impopular, realmente, seus semelhantes devem estar orgulhosos – Parabéns." Zombou.

A ruiva estalou a língua "Certamente. Dorotéia ficará encantada"

"Dorotéia?"

"A traça que mora no meu livro de Hogwarts, Uma História" Lily revirou os olhos, como se fosse óbvio. James gargalhou, muito surpreso.

"Evans, você está passando bem?"

"Acho que tomei uma insolação hoje" Respondeu em tom de desculpas, timidamente.

"É possível" Balançou a cabeça. "Só mesmo doses de açúcar para amenizar a situação, suponho"

"Supôs certo" Lily ajeitou-se melhor na banqueta, mirando o mostruário "Vou querer uma casquinha de baunilha com raspas de chocolate" James, antes mesmo de ouvir o pedido, já esperava abrindo o reservatório, pronto para servir – mas estagnou.

"Como é?"

"Mm?" Lily estava um pouco distraída notando o quanto era forte os braços do garoto, resultado do Quadribol, é claro. Eles nunca estiveram assim tão perto desde muito tempo, era interessante perceber os detalhes e o quanto deixaram faz um tempo a aparência de crianças.

"Você disse baunilha com raspas de chocolate?" Ele repetiu de forma acusatória.

"...isso" ela disse lentamente, um pouco incerta.

"Não"

"Não?" Lily o encarou surpresa.

...

Cruzou os braços. "Como assim 'não'?"

"Desculpe Evans, mas eu simplesmente não posso servir isso." Ele fechou o reservatório com um baque e virou de costas, arrumando alguma coisa em uma prateleira de apoio.

"Mas..." Lily virou rapidamente para os potes de sorvetes exibidos. "Mas está ali! Bem ali! No canto direito!" Ela começou a apontar debilmente.

"Sim, eu sei"

"Então?"

"Eu não vou servir isso"

"Simples assim?" Para ela era típico ele tentar fazer uma graça.

"Simples assim"

"Você está ficando maluco? Não seria supostamente o seu trabalho me servir?"

"Supostamente" Ele concordou, virando-se para ela, com uma sobrancelha erguida em desafio.

"Potter!" Brandou. "Que diabos, me sirva a droga do sorvete" Lily estava começando a se zangar. Mal estavam conseguindo ter uma conversa agradável e ele tinha que estragar. Tão imaturo.

James voltou a debruçar-se no balcão, com o rosto firme. "Evans, você não acha que está na hora de crescer?"

Lily ficou boquiaberta. "Como é?" Seus pensamentos agora estavam a milhão e começara a fervilhar algo dentro dela. "Como ousa... Seu completo idiota, eu nã–"

"Esse paladar infantil não vai te levar a lugar nenhum" Interrompeu ele, antes que ela pudesse ser rude. Deu um risinho com a careta que Lily lhe fez.

"Ah"

"Não se faça de inocente. Já deveria ter passado desse estágio de negação" Apontou.

"Então é sobre isso?" Lily rolou os olhos. "Com que direito você controla a minha escolha de sorvetes? E para sua informação, baunilha é um ótimo pedido. Doce, de certa forma neutro e na cremosidade certa, além de abranger facilmente qualquer idade" Terminou Lily, fazendo um beicinho involuntário, que deixou James um pouco distraído antes de retrucar.

"Na verdade, sinto lhe dizer, é uma péssima escolha"

Ela bufou. "Você pede o quê, então?"

"Ora! Um sorvete de pistache, claro!" Os olhos dele brilharam e abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha, como se estivesse esperando esse momento desde que os dois começaram aquela conversa. Abriu o compartimento, pegou uma pequena espátula - que usava-se para a pessoa experimentar o sabor e decidir qual escolher, colocou uma quantidade generosa de sorvete verde e o empurrou em direção à ruiva.

Ela virou o rosto imediatamente "O qu– Não! Nem pensar! Eu odeio pistache"

"Você ao menos já experimentou na vida?"

"...não"

"Então!"

"Mas eu quero meu sorvete de baunilha!" Choramingou.

"Por Melim, Evans! Recomponha-se" Ele agora quem revirava os olhos "Você tem 17 anos!" Bufou, fazendo a volta no balcão de forma determinada e indo na direção de Lily, com a espátula ameaçadoramente em riste.

"Você só pode estar brincando!" Ela arfou, enquanto tentava sair da banqueta no susto. Nos próximos minutos, houve uma batalha confusa - ele tentou manter o sorvete vivo em suas mãos e mirava a boca rosada e levemente com gloss de Lily, tentando afastar seus braços, enquanto a mesma esforçava-se em usá-los para empurrar o peito musculoso do rapaz o mais longe possível. James tentou segurar seu pulso ao mesmo tempo que segurava seu quadril, para ela não sair do lugar, mas no instante que fez o movimento, arrependeu-se. Era um ato tão íntimo e trouxe uma sensação estranha, que ele recuou um pouco, tentando outra estratégia em seguida. Ambos vermelhos com o esforço, o coração palpitava e estavam arquejando. Os cabelos de Lily ficaram tão bagunçado quanto os dele eram naturalmente. Eles só deram por encerrada a briga quando uma pessoa adentrou a loja – e ao mesmo tempo os dois jovens congelaram com o barulho do sino na porta, e James deixou cair no chão o sorvete.

"Mm, vocês estão atendendo?" Perguntou um pouco chocado o senhor de meia idade.

"Claro!" James limpou com um toque de varinha o ladrilho e prontamente voltou para o seu lado do balcão, um pouco ofegante, mas fingindo que nada acontecera. Lily, por outro lado, sentia-se em parte envergonhada e em parte estarrecida com a proximidade que eles estiveram segundos antes. Parecia que o toque dele ainda queimava a sua pele onde encostara. Tentou controlar as mãos trêmulas no seu colo e só observar em silêncio o que se passava.

No momento que terminou de atender o cliente, James voltou-se para a garota.

"E então?"

"E então o quê?" Perguntou ela, com suspeita. E ainda hiperventilando.

Ele suspirou. "Lily, só experimente"

"Por que isso é tão importante, afinal? Você nem ao menos se intrometeu na escolha daquele cara!" Lily apontou para a entrada, e estava realmente indignada. _E ela nem merecia isso tudo, fora uma longa tarde de compras._

"Ele escolheu um sorvete de nozes. Totalmente apropriado." Disse como se fosse óbvio.

"Pelas barbas de Merlin, James!" Exasperou-se enquanto se dava por vencida e pedia a amostra de sorvete. Rapidamente ele providenciou. E não deixou ela pegar a espátula, espanando as mãos pequenas dela do caminho.

"Mas qu–" Ela congelou.

Ele avançou o balcão outra vez, e gentilmente segurou com uma das mãos o rosto macio de Lily, e com o dedo indicador pressionou os lábios dela um pouco, para abrir passagem, de modo a vir em seguida com o sorvete. Lily não soube quando exatamente fechou os olhos.

E então, ela finalmente experimentou. O sabor adentrando, derretendo em contato com o quente da sua boca. Demorou-se degustando, principalmente porque não estava pronta para abrir os olhos e ver James.

"Mmmmm" um leve gemido saiu de sua boca. James obrigou-se a retirar a mão do rosto dela, rápido. Ele aproveitou para lamber o dedo que teve contato com os seus lábios – o gloss tinha gosto de baunilha, sorrindo com o fato, parou de curvar-se no balcão, precisando de certa distância.

"O que achou?" Perguntou ele rouco, assim que Lily terminou.

"Não é tão ruim"

Ele estreitou os olhos. "Diga a verdade"

"Tudo bem" Ela suspirou "É realmente muito bom"

"Eu sabia!"

"Mas" Ela sorriu "Quero meu sorvete de baunilha agora, por favor" Bufando, o garoto foi de forma dramática em direção aos gelados. E então, olhou o relógio pregado na parede em frente.

"Ei" Lily o olhou. "Meu turno acaba agora" Disse feliz, retirando o avental e ela estava prestes a protestar, "Podemos comer ali fora e de graça!" E então, explicou que como funcionário, tinha direito a comer o quanto de sorvete quisesse, desde que fora do horário de serviço. Logo, ele encheu duas taças generosas - uma com pistache e (_ugh!_), outra com baunilha. Sentaram nas mesas ali fora, e nesse meio tempo Mark, o rapaz responsável pelo outro turno, apareceu para cuidar das coisas lá dentro.

Se ele realmente tivesse parado para pensar, não teria feito isso. James praticamente forçou Lily a ter uma espécie de encontro com ele, bem ali, no meio do Beco Diagonal, nas mesinhas um tanto românticas da sorveteria, percebeu tardiamente um bocado infeliz. Era quase como se o seu quinto ano estivesse se repetindo - e tudo bem, ele convidava Lily tanto quanto qualquer garota, a diferença era que não precisava de nem duas tentativas com nenhuma. Mas foi um ano traumático, para se dizer o mínimo. E frustrante.

Não demorou muito para esquecer isso, contudo. Com a ajuda da ruiva, que começou a contar sobre sua família, sobre o que faria depois de Hogwarts e, agora, sobre o seu emprego de férias.

"...então, basicamente, eu olhei para aquela garota, com os olhos inchados e usando uma roupa muito parecida com um pijama, segurando uma sacola com salgadinhos e chocolate e disse que com toda certeza ela deveria levar um de romance para assistir" Ia dizendo a garota, muito concentrada. "E indiquei _O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes_, um clássico" Continuou, um pouco alheia. "Claro que às vezes vão algumas pessoas não muito receptivas, e até com gosto duvidoso para filmes e–"

"Ah! _Filmes_! Aquelas coisas que se movem em uma caixa, não?" Suspirou de alivio, finalmente entendendo um termo no meio do monólogo.

Lily deu um pulinho de susto. "Nossa! Por um momento esqueci que isso era tipicamente trouxa, me desculpe" Ela limpou a garganta "Eu, uh, ajudo as pessoas a escolherem algumas coisas para assistir, sabe, na televisão? Chama-se VHS..."

"Não! Eu consigo entender, fiz Estudo dos Trouxas" Falou pomposamente, pegando mais um pouco de sorvete.

Lily ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Verdade? Já assistiu algum filme?"

"Uh, sim"

"Qual?"

"Bom," Começou ele lentamente, passando a mão nos cabelos – o que deixava Lily bastante inquieta. "Não sei se eu entendi muito bem, mas era bem colorido"

Lily gargalhou. "Muito bem observado"

"Não! Eu– Quero dizer, tinha... umas varinhas gigantes coloridas, sabe" Ele estava visivelmente confuso, tentando recordar exatamente o que era, mas apenas lembrava de Sirius muito empolgado, apenas porque era uma coisa trouxa e os pais dele iam ficar uma fera quando contasse. Sentiu-se patético na frente dela.

"Varinhas gigant- Ah! _Não mesmo_! V-você assistiu _Star Wars_?" A garota praticamente gritou. Estava tão empolgada com a possibilidade, que avançou na direção dele, quase derrubando as taças na mesinha, segurando seus ombros largos. James achou graça. Lily arregalou os olhos quando percebeu o absurdo, mesmo gostando da sensação de estar próxima novamente. E sentindo o cheiro dele, que não parecia ser perfume ou pós barba. Tão estranho nunca terem se tocado antes e agora parecer tão... bom. Ele não recuou em nenhum momento.

"Era esse o nome mesmo" Ambos entre risos agora. Lily voltou a sentar ao lado, um pouco constrangida. Resolveu então colocar mais sorvete na boca para não fazer algo ainda mais estúpido. _Qual era o problema dela hoje?_

James estava prestes a comentar uma cena, que simplesmente surgiu na sua mente, mas no mesmo momento congelou, observando Lily se lambuzar, de forma até desumana, o doce.

Alguma coisa acendeu dentro dele. Sem perceber, estava se aproximando, quase magneticamente, a vendo brincar com a colher na boca. Lily notou o movimento de antemão e, para sua completa surpresa, o seu corpo estava respondendo sem a sua autorização – pelo menos fora isso que pensara. Abaixou a colher devagar, olhava apenas para os lábios bem desenhados do garoto, lembrando rapidamente das repetidas vezes que ouviu falar da reputação dele com a parte feminina do castelo; de todas as vezes que algum monitor o pegou em um armário de vassouras acompanhado; de todas as vezes que alguma amiga diferente de Lily, a cada ano, se apaixonava por ele; e de todos os momentos que todas elas insistiam para a ruiva dar uma chance para o capitão do time da sua Casa. Agora ela poderia entender a razão. Mas Lily nunca quisera ao menos tentar. Eles não tinham absolutamente nada em comum, nem ao menos conseguiam ter uma conversa.

Até agora.

Até agora ela estar completamente hipnotizada e quente, enquanto sentia ele finalmente colocando a mão entre seu quadril e costas, curvando-se para ela. E com a outra, prontamente dispondo entre seu rosto fino e os cabelos, de forma firme. Ele sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo. E ela também – colocou as duas mãos no colo dele e deu um impulso em direção aos lábios de James Potter.

As bocas tocaram-se, e no mesmo momento, uma batalha de línguas, cada uma querendo a sua passagem, de uma forma desesperada e até imoral, e mesmo assim, um encaixe perfeito. A mistura de pistache com baunilha, completamente atípico, assim como a relação daqueles dois. Uma das mãos de Lily já estava no rosto do garoto, clamando por mais contato. James mordia as vezes o lábio inferior dela, a fazendo gemer. Ela depositava pequenos beijos nos dele quando precisavam de tempo para respirar. E ele dava uma risadinha sacana, que a tirava o ar. E então, voltavam ao ritmo estabelecido. Ele não viu outra alternativa, a não ser conduzi-lá para seu colo, já que a posição de ambos não estava tão favorável. Ela agarrou os cabelos muito negros dele com força, os bagunçando ainda mais. Ele aumentou o aperto na cintura, e outra mão já estava na coxa da garota, fazendo movimentos de vai-e-vem aclamatórios.

"_J-james..._" Suspirou. James Potter fez uma nota mental enquanto beijava demoradamente o pescoço de Lily Evans: Baunilha decididamente virara seu sabor preferido.

"_Eu sei_" Ofegou ele de volta.

Eles não poderiam se importar menos em estarem em plena calçada do Beco Diagonal – escurecera o dia enquanto ainda tagarelavam. Mas, para os olhos atentos e um tanto chocados de Dorcas, neste momento a alguns passos de distância, era completamente evidente a cena.

Ela sorriu. _Então era essa a grande novidade_. Deu meia volta, com ar divertido.


End file.
